Winner Take All
by The Tenth
Summary: Plot? What plot? A sexy interlude between Ky and Bridget that's sure to tickle your fancy and then some Caution: hard YAOI do not read unless the thought of male love gets you got and bothered


Note: This is hardcore YAOI (male/male) so if that sort of thing doesn't suit you, it's best to turn back now.

Remember, to read is human to leave comments is divine. bows and exits

Winner Take All

The door to the hotel room swung open and Ky strode in, surveying his surroundings with a wry smile of approval. A diminutive figured behind him lurked in the doorway in hesitation, peeking around the more bulky figure of the other fighter.

"I'm so glad we reached this arrangement before beginning the battle todaythat the winner would have his way with the loser," Ky said, entering the room. He set his sword belt aside and threw himself down on to one of the 2 queen-sized beds and made himself comfortable. "To be honest, with an arrangement like that, I wish I had been battling a female fighter today, but you were raised as a girl, right Bridget? Look damn like one, too. Can't imagine it would be too different." A wolfish smile crossed his face.

Bridget agreed with a small obedient nod.

"Anyway, let's hold true to our deal and get this over with," Ky said, stripping off his clothes roughly. Facing the corner in an attempt at modesty, Bridget followed suit, folding each article of clothing as he removed it, placing them on the edge of the other bed. He removed the lacy white panties, hoping Ky wouldn't comment. Ky said nothing, but arched an eyebrow. It went unnoticed as Bridget kept his back turned.

When Bridget had stripped down to nothing but his thin white knee-socks, he slid onto the bed next to Ky. His sky blue eyes never left Ky's face and his slim thighs trembled in fearful expectation.

Ky leaned over Bridget, crossing to the younger fighter with the fluid motion of a master swordsman. He'd removed all but his unfastened blue pants. Bridget's heart raced and his eyes grew wide as his muscular captor lowered his body down over him. He shot a hand up and put it flat against the man's chest to hold him at bay. "Wait!"

Ky raised an eyebrow again.

"I want to take a shower first," Bridget said quickly with a nervous smile, "After all that fighting, I feel all dirty..."

Ky resisted the urge to point out that they were just going to get dirty all over again. But this, too, could provide new opportunities... While Bridget cringed, dreading an angry response, Ky snapped upright, flashing his white teeth in a wolfish grin. "Let's make a it a bath, then. Sounds good." He strode into the bathroom and started running the water until it steamed from the porcelain tub.

Bridget slipped off the bed and edged his way into the bathroom, watching Ky fill the tub. His toes turned inward in a shy "V" as he stood in the doorway.

The tub was big enough for them both. Sleeping quarters provided for the fighters during the tournament were nothing short of sheer luxury. But still, Ky made no motion to remove his pants.

He patted the side of the tub as if calling a dog to him. "Come on; it's ready. I'll wash you." Bridget blushed and removed his white knee socks, trying to keep his knees together as best he could.

As the young fighter crossed the room in shy mincing steps, he noticed Ky had added bubbles to the bath. The surface of the steaming water in the tub was entirely covered in foam.

Feeling like a timid bunny inching his way toward a stew pot, he felt an acute awareness of his nakedness and dropped his hands in front of himself to obscure his crotch.

Ky rolled his eyes with impatience at the dramatic display of modesty. "Enough of this!"

He scooped the slender boy up in his arms and plopped him into the water without warning.Bridget only had time for a short squeak of dismay before he felt himself immersed in the warm water. The water only reached his waist, but the bubbles went up to his nipples. The porcelain of the tub felt sensual and slick under his bare bottom.

"Is that good?"

Bridget nodded sheepishly. He sank back into the tub with a gentle sigh as Ky lathered a washcloth with bath gel scented like sweet peas.

Ky brought the royal blue washcloth down and began sudsing the tender skin of Bridget's shoulders and back. Bridget pressed his lips together to suppress the the moan of pleasure at the feel of the massaging, slightly scratching pressure. The dark blue terry cloth continued across his back and under his slender arms.

"Kneel up," Ky said. Bridget moved immediately to follow the command. The warm bath water swayed and sloshed as Bridget moved into a kneeling position, facing his instructor. His arms hung loosely at his sides and only the clenched fists betrayed his hidden anxiety.

The royal blue wash cloth rubbed at Bridget's flat belly, pressing briefly into the hollow of his navel. The boy shuddered as Ky's hand continued rubbing the cloth downward until it was intently washing Bridget's cock.

Bridget barely stifled his whimper as he felt the cloth rubbing at him. His cock was in a confused state of half-hardness, torn between the apprehension of being naked and commanded and the fierce stab of guilty pleasure at having his most sensitive areas stroked.

Bridget shuddered as Ky brought the soft, yet coarse cloth farther down, plumping his balls that had drawn up close to his body, tightening in pleasure.

As Ky leaned in close, Bridget could smell his masculine scent over the flowery artificial scent of the bath. The smell was the primal, determined musk of sweat and masculinity that made Bridget immediately feel like cowering in submission before the looming figure. Bridget was suddenly keenly aware that his own body would smell frilly and sweet from the soap. The thought was hardly mortifying for a boy who'd been brought up wearing panties, so Bridget blamed that wicked stroking cloth for the blush that spread across his cheeks.

Bridget gave a pleasurable shudder as Ky gently rolled and cupped his balls with the cloth, covering them with white traces of suds. When Ky withdrew his hand, Bridget gave a short whimper of disappointment before he could stop himself.

"Turn around. Keep kneeling up." This was no suggestion, no request, but a firm order to be obeyed. Ky's frozen blue eyes and masculine scent commanded Bridget into subservience as surely as his strict tone.

Bridget's head reeled with pleasure at the command. He bit his lips together to keep his expression demur and suppress the mischievous smile of pleasure that threatened to curl the corners of his pink lips.

Bridget felt Ky's eyes examining his pert buttocks when he had turned around. He heard Ky's low sound of approval and gasped surprise as he felt a hand spank him smartly across his taut buttocks. The loud _smack!_ sound of Ky's wet hand against yielding flesh made Bridget glow with embarrassment. His face felt so hot suddenly, even warmer than his stinging rear.

"Nice and firm," Ky commented with approval. The same hand that had spanked Bridget now cupped and weighed one buttock, then gave a lewd squeeze as if groping a breast.

Bridget pouted at the rough handling and rocked his hips forward to escape the groping hands. Ky seemed to take this as a further challenge and let out a low growl, smiling. "Trying to get away? I thought this dirty boy wanted to get clean..."

Bridget nodded without a word and timidly thrust his buttocks outward, presenting Ky with full access to the ripe curves there.

Ky was suddenly glad that Bridget's back was turned so he couldn't see the dark flush of arousal that crossed his cheeks. His rigid cock pressed against the porcelain tub to no avail. The curvaceous firm ass was almost too much to resist, but he knew that it all needed to be handled in its own time. He dipped the washcloth into the warm bath water and resumed washing.

Bridget didn't realize he'd been holding his breath in anticipation until he gave a breathless gasp as the moist cloth began to rub the sensitive flat spot between his balls ad anus. He felt Ky's hand rub relentlessly between his legs and he spread his knees apart along the bottom of the slippery tub to allow him easier access. Bridget felt like begging for Ky to caress his cock or fondle his balls again. The hanging ache in his cock grew stronger, but he knew that to speak would ruin the moment. He had yielded his body and it was in Ky's hands now to do what he chose to with it.

After giving that spot a thorough cleansing, Ky began at the top of the crack between Bridget's buttocks. In one slow firm stroke, he dragged the washcloth along the full length of the young fighter's sweet crack. He began a steady back and forth rub of the tight crease until warm suds covered the tender pink skin with white foam. Bridget tensed as he felt his most secret places stroked and cleansed with rough efficiency. His cock was now painfully rigid. It felt so swollen it felt almost confined as if his flesh was clenched in an iron grip and he swelled in a rebellious attempt to burst free.

Suddenly, the hand stopped halfway through one of its long sweeping strokes and Bridget felt the washcloth press firmly against his anus. This time he didn't even try to restrain his moan, but let it roll out of him. The lustful desperation he heard in his own voice surprised him.

The washcloth dipped into the tight opening, stroking the little hole with a slight "come here" motion. Bridget whimpered and thrust his backside out lewdly, hungry for more stimulation.

"You little slut... Look at you beg for it," Ky said. A smile curled the corner of his mouth. The inviting thrust of those buttocks toward him made his cock swell in a rush. With Bridget's hips pushed out in desperate invitation and his knees spread wide, his little pink bud was clearly visible. Ky stared, fascinated, and never took his eyes away as he pressed his fingertip, sheathed with the dark blue cloth into the eager opening.

Bridget groaned again, not caring that he sounded exactly like the horny slut Ky had accused him of being. The rough terry cloth over the probing fingertip wasn't enough. He needed more thickness, more depth, more sensation! Relaxing his tight opening to accept more of the searching finger inside, Bridget thrust his buttocks backward, impaling himself.

Ky watched as the washcloth over his finger was swallowed as if by a hungry mouth. He was suddenly struck with the urge to feed that mouth more. He pressed his finger in all the way to the knuckle, burying the corner of the dark blue cloth into Bridget's undefended anus. While try boy shuddered beneath him, Ky carefully withdrew his finger, leaving the washcloth deeply inserted.

Bridget moaned in shame and pleasure as he felt the washcloth corner buried inside him, then felt the finger return, forcing more of the cloth deep into his clenching flesh. Ky kept pushing fabric in as far as it would go, withdrawing, then taking another fingertip of terry-cloth and cramming it in, too.

Soon Bridget's ass felt swollen, packed with cloth. A third of the washcloth was buried inside him and the rest now dangled freely between his legs like a dark blue tail. Ky smirked in satisfaction with his handiwork and Bridget peeked over his shoulder as if trying to catch a glimpse of his own tail.

Ky pushed Bridget down to his hands and knees and gripped the protruding cloth firmly. Bridget squealed and flailed his legs as he felt Ky twisting the cloth, wringing it out. As the cloth stirred and twisted inside him, Bridget reflexively clenched his muscles against the intruder. Although a plea for Ky to stop hung on Bridget's lips, he said nothing and let the torment continue.

When Ky was satisfied, he withdrew the wash cloth and rinsed his partner off with warm water from the shower. Ky dragged Bridget to one of the beds without stopping to dry him. Bridget pushed his dripping blond hair back from his eyes and pressed his lips against Ky's in an eager kiss.

Ky was unsettled for a moment, unaccustomed to his women giving him such soft loving kisses. It had been a long time since he'd felt any sort of emotion behind a kiss at all. He felt something inside him unravel at the feel of the shivering softness against him.

"Let's make sure you're clean," he said sharply, trying to shake free that nagging twinge of longing from the kiss and gain control again. He pushed Bridget flat on his stomach on the mattress. Seizing the smaller fighter's ankles, he roughly jerked his legs apart.

Bridget whimpered without restraint as he felt his buttocks parted and prodded, carefully examined. Having his most secret place on display made his face burn with humiliation. He was caught completely unawares when he felt the wet, firm pressure of a tongue at the top of his crevice.

Ky lapped at the start of Bridget's crack and Bridget squealed in protest. The submissive boy tried to kick and struggle away, but Ky's strong forearms held his slender thighs pinned firmly to the bed and had his hands on his captive's buttocks, wrenching them shamelessly wide apart. Ky dropped his head lower and gave a quick kiss to the balls that peeked from between spread thighs. Then, pressing his tongue wide and flat against the base of his prisoner's crevice, he gave a long hard lick from one end to the other.

Bridget gave a cry and Ky growled a chuckle, then slid the tongue back down until it found the tender opening once more. Bridget tried to clench his buttocks together and writhe away, but the relentless hands were still holding him shamefully open. Ky's rough tongue lapped hungrily at the puckered hole and Bridget began to moan endlessly. The fact that Bridget knew he was thoroughly washed inside and out only served to take the faintest edge off of his humiliation.

So sensitive, so sensitive... Bridget's shame burned away as it was slowly replaced with a delirious pleasure. It didn't make sense. The feeling of a tongue _there_ eating his sweetness. But logic had no place in Bridget's mind as his senses reeled with dizzying waves of pleasure. Soon he was relaxing his muscles, opening his anus to more of the warm probing pressure that lapped and teased and tasted. Bridget rose to his knees to allow the warm moist mouth easier access. Ky pushed the tip of his tongue inside just enough to get past the tight clenching ring. A slight dip, nothing more.

Bridget was left gasping and thrusting his hips back for more. His pert mouth gaped open, his expression slack and paralyzed with pleasure. Ky thrust his tongue in as far as he could, but it was still just a bare inch of penetration. And the soft pliant tongue was increasingly insufficient to fill Bridget's hunger for fullness, hardness, depth...

By the time Bridget was rocking his hips to the rhythm of Ky's licking and tongue thrusts in aching and hunger, Ky knew that his pet had been properly prepared. In one smooth slide, he transitioned from a thrusting tongue to a thrusting finger that pushed deep inside Bridget's clenching warm recesses. He pumped the finger in and out a few times and Bridget whimpered unintelligibly for more. Ky added a second finger to the first and pushed the pair of digits even deeper, pumping Bridget's ass with stolid determination. The plentiful saliva in Bridget's grasping anus eased the pounding fingers deeper. The slick moisture and slightly spread fingers created a lewd sucking sound as they pushed in and out.

Ky withdrew the fingers to the sound of a regretful moan from Bridget. Drawing his hand around his thick turgid cock, Ky positioned the head of his dick against Bridget's entrance. Despite all the preparation of the licking and the vanguard fingers, Bridget couldn't help but tense up in pain as he felt the tip of the shaft probing him for entrance. Suddenly his anus seemed far too small to accommodate the shaft that pressed against him relentlessly for entry. Bridget was convinced that Ky's rigid cock had be as big around as his wrist as the boy whimpered and struggled to accept the nudging shaft to no avail.

Ky spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva liberally over his shaft and again on Bridget's anus. "Here we go," he grunted and with a slow, but unhesitating push, nudged the head of his cock inside. Bridget flinched and whimpered, torn between begging Ky to stop or to pleading with him to continue. Ky didn't wait for an invitation, but slowly buried his cock inside Bridget's clenching ass. Tears of pain and humiliation brimmed in Bridget's eyes, but he forced himself to exhale and wait for Ky's next move. It was only when Ky began to stir inside him that the pain melted away and the pleasure began.

The painful tautness, the uncomfortable feeling of having his ass packed to capacity eased away as soon as Ky began to rock his hips slightly. Ky widened his motions into small rhythmic strokes and Bridget sighed in relief and pleasure. Finally the heights of fullness he thought he could never reach, the hardness that his unguarded body could not defend against, the thickness that stretched him to his limits, but no further. Bridget tossed his head back in ecstacy and his blond hair flew back from his face as he felt himself get fucked and ravaged the way he had only dreamed of before.

Ky could no longer restrain himself and groaned in pleasure with the time of his thrusts. Bridget was tighter, more submissive, more arousing than any woman he could remember and he felt himself get lost in the young man's tender body. Bridget's yielding ass accepted every inch of his cock and Ky stopped his reserved, hesitant strokes in favor of long, full thrusts that took him from the outter rim of Bridget's puckered anus to the warm inviting depths inside. Soon his moans rolled freely from his throat with coarse, unbridled urgency.

Their moaning voices intertwined, filling the silence with raw sex as Ky felt himself drawn inexorably to the brink. He wanted to continue for hours, but Ky felt his moan suddenly halt in his throat as his climax caught him unaware. A single exultant groan burst from Ky's lips as he felt himself gush endlessly inside Bridget's warmth. His edges of his vision grayed with the power of the orgasm and when it was over and he had withdrawn, Ky had to rock back on his heels from light-headedness.

He saw Bridget smile and squirm until he'd turned onto his back so he could look up at his new master. The young fighter's slim shaft was still rigid, unfulfilled.

"I'm sorry," Ky panted, "I couldn't hold back. Let me"

Bridget saw Ky begin to tentatively drop his mouth towards his cock, and stopped him with a steady hand. "Not this time," Bridget said, "My rules."

The slim blond slid from the bed, leaving his exhausted lover panting in the tangled sheets. Bridget calmly slid his panties back up and began to dress himself again, despite the throbbing in his cock. It was all part of the game.

"You were right though, Ky. I'm glad we decided that the winner would get to make the loser do whatever he wanted. Maybe you'll actually beat me next time." He turned and winked at the swordsman he had bested.

"I'm not so sure things would have turned out differently if I had been the one to win," Ky said with a smile.

Bridget twirled his the string of his weapon expertly around his fingers. "Is that a challenge?


End file.
